The Bermudas
by Rondabunny
Summary: Dr. House and a part of his team take a trip to a conference in France but their plane crashes on an island in the Bermuda triangle. Want to find more... Just read:
1. Chapter 1

**The Bermudas**

**Part 1**

**by Rondabunny**

House came to his consciousness. The world blurred in front of him. He saw silhouettes of dead bodies around, the bags were all over the floor. His leg ached like hell and he remembered: _"Cuddy, is she alive?" _He looked at the woman next to him. She was unconscious but no blood streams ran from her eyes. It made him breathe deeper. The one he loved so much was right here with him in all the mess but she was still alive.

"_Lisa, Lisa, come on,"_ he said touching gently her face with the palm. She stirred, a moan escaped her lips and she regained her consciousness as well.

"_Where are we?"_ she asked trying to adjust her eyes to the bright light coming from the windows. She looked around and gasped. People travelling on that plane were dead. Everybody around them was dead, narrow paths of blood ran from the eyes of the passengers down to the chins. Their eyes were open and each face portrayed a painful death. _"What happened?" _Cuddy gulped. House just shrugged the shoulders.

"_House, are you ok?"_ a voice sounded somewhere not far from their place.

House unfastened his belt and carefully stood up. He took two steps and found Wilson who fought desperately with his seat belt. Eric Foreman sat next to him dead as everybody else here. House felt the pulse, there wasn't any. He closed Foreman's eyes.

"_I can't take it off!"_ Wilson said trying to unfasten the belt.

"_Wait! Maybe I'll find something to cut it off,"_ House took the nearest bag to him from the floor and dipped his hands into the bag. He fished out a pair of manicure scissors and gave it to Wilson. _"I always knew that there were many unnecessary things in women's bags." _

"_You got to be kidding, right!"_ Wilson stared at his friend furiously, then at the belt.

Cuddy approached them and saw Foreman's dead body: _"Oh my God! Eric." _She wanted to shake him, to bring him to life but House stopped her.

"_You can't do anything about it. We have to find a knife to release Wilson."_ He said looking at a hole five feet in front of him. He understood that the plane didn't just crash down. It broke in a half. Three of them survived in this piece. Suddenly they heard a male grumble. House turned around to face a man about 35-40 year-old. He was tall and his legs in knee pants and hands were covered with tattoos. He had small blue eyes, he wore a beard and he maybe worked out with weights. His facial expression said that the situation he was in confused him deeply. He starred at House and Cuddy like a bear starring at two unusual creatures, who came to his cave.

"_Hi! I'm Derek, Derek Russel,"_ he introduced himself and stretched his hand to shake it with House and Cuddy.

"_Gregory House."_

"_Lisa Cuddy."_

"_The guy trying to cut his seat belt with a pair of lady's scissors is James Wilson," _House presented his friend.

"_Shhh, I can hear something."_ Wilson told the company and stopped tearing the belt.

He was right. They heard muffled sobs coming from the end of the cabin. Derek took a knife from his pocket and released Wilson from his prison.

"_Thanks,"_ Wilson stood up and they went to find out what was it.

A young woman 20-23 year-old was stuck in her seat. A huge 160 kg body of the passenger sitting in a row in front of the woman fell right on her. She sat in the middle between two men, who were dead. Her left hand got stuck between the back of the front seat and the armrest. Both armrests assumed all the weight of the body. They bent a little under the pressure of the body. Her right arm was under the back of the front seat, her knees were pressed by the front seat but they didn't hurt. She could move them one or two cm. When three men and the woman approached her they could only see her head because the 160 kg male body covered two seats in front of her. The passenger on her left side was already squashed by it.

"_I always said that overweight could kill you,"_ House said sarcastically.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and addressed to the poor woman: _"Hi, I'm Lisa Cuddy. What's your name?"_

"_Livia Walsh. May you help me?"_ she whispered.

"_Hm, interesting situation. You know, like a puzzle. How to take her out without breaking her neck,"_ House made a smart comment as always.

"_I think, we should fix the seat in front of her or it will smash her if she moves,"_ Derek suggested. _"I'll go find something strong enough to fix the back of the seat." _He left them and went to the cockpit.

"_House, let's take the man from this seat next to her,"_ Wilson unfastened the belt and took the dead man by the shoulders.

"_I wonder, where is Chase and the other,"_ Cuddy said starring at the hole in the hull. _"I don't see the tail part of the plane."_

"_We'll find them later, ok. Now we have a patient to rescue,"_ House told her and put the dead body on the floor far enough from the place where the woman was sitting.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bermudas**

**Part 2**

**by Rondabunny**

**Tail part of the plane:**

Chase was the first who regained consciousness. He opened eyes and couldn't believe the view. Deformed piled metal was in front of him together with several passenger seats, which were smashed by the warped metal. Blood travelled its way down the pieces of hull. The hole that was visible in the forebody was blocked here by pieces of the plane, dead bodies and cracked seats. The view was horrifying. The passenger on his left side was dead. He looked at the woman on his right side and sighed. Cameron was alive but the window at her side was broken. The warped metal wrapped her and pushed her deeper in the seat. The armrest didn't move. It was stuck. She breathed hardly. Chase unfastened his seatbelt as fast as he could and started to gently wake Cameron. Within few seconds she looked into his eyes. Her right arm was scratched by the metal and the hull on her right was bent inwards into the cabin. She was stuck in a circle between the hull and the armrest. Two ribs on her right side were broken. She felt pain. Other parts of the body weren't damaged. Chase took away the pieces of metal that covered his former wife and shook the glass from her head.

"_Did the plane crash down?"_ Dr. Cameron asked trying to move and cried with pain.

"_What? Are you hurt?"_ Fear expressed on his face.

"_Don't know, maybe some ribs are broken."_ She hissed.

He tried to move the armrest to set her free but he pushed and pulled it in vain. It didn't move.

They heard a harrowing cry.

"_No, No! Taub, no! You can't die!"_ Thirteen was making CPR to bring dead Taub to life. Chase made his way to her but he saw a strange man, who pulled her from Taub's dead body.

"_You can't help him. He's dead."_ The man said trying to calm her down.

"_He can't be! This is not right. He was sitting on my place, I had to be dead instead of him,"_ she cried on stranger's shoulder.

Chase approached them and closed Taub's eyes: _"Thirteen, you can't do anything about it. Everyone here is dead, except us."_ He looked at a blond woman standing next tothe man.

"_Jack Mors,"_ man shook hands with Chase. _"This is my sister Sharon."_

"_Robert Chase." _Chase shook man's hand.

"_Remy Hadley,"_ Thirteen wiped tears from her face. _"I'm sorry." _She apologized to the man.

"_Can you help me? My wife stuck in her seat. I cannot move the armrest to release her,"_ Chase told them and they went to Cameron.

"_Let's move this man from the seat,"_ Jack suggested for them to get closer to Cameron.

"_Taub's dead?"_ Cameron looked at Thirteen. Remy nodded. _"I'm sorry."_

"_It wasn't your fault." _Alison told the woman.

Chase and Jack moved the body from the seat and Thirteen came closer to watch Cameron.

"_Your arm is bleeding,"_ she noticed. Remy took a handkerchief from the pocket, rolled it and tied it up on Alison's arm to stop the bleeding. _"I'll go find something to bandage you,"_ she said and went to find an aid kit or anything that could help.

"_Maybe we can move these seat aside to make the passage wider to get to Alison,"_ Chase told the man and they began to push the seats aside. The problem was that people beside their row were dead and they couldn't push the seat as far as they wanted. While men got the dead bodies from the behind row and put them down on the floor, Sharon introduced herself to Alison.

Sharon was a woman of Cuddy's age. She was elder than her brother. Cameron found out that she was a painter. They went on a holiday to France. The woman was horrified to see dead children in the cabin. Nobody understood what had happened and where they were. All they had to do right now was to release Cameron from her prison.

Thirteen came with a small aid kit which she has found in someone's satchel. She disinfected the wound and bandaged her friend's arm. Chase and Jack managed to push the seats a little bit aside but none of them could move the armrest or move Cameron's seat aside. It seized up.

"_We can find a piece of a tube or a stick to use it as a lever and to break the damn armrest,"_ Jack suggested.

"_No, we can't. It's too close to her ribs. Look, she nearly leans on it. We push it up and damage her,"_ Chase explained.

"_What about a rope?"_ Thirteen thought aloud. _"We can bind it to the armrest and maybe four people can move it aside by pulling the rope."_

"_It may work."_ Chase agreed.

They searched for the rope but couldn't find one. Sharon suggested making it from clothes. They found knives. They cut jeans from several passengers and made a rope. It was long enough for four of them to grip it. They stood in passage between the rows with dead bodies. There wasn't too much space. The rope made an angle with the armrest but they pulled with all their might and the armrest broke down. Cameron breathed deeply and felt an acute pain in her right side. Chase gently helped her to get out from the warped metal. She hissed with pain pressing her right hand closer to her right side. Her leg was bleeding. It was nothing but a deep cut maybe from metal. Chase examined her chest and abdomen. Thirteen took care of Cameron's leg. She gave Alison an anesthetic and put five stitches on her leg. Two ribs were broken but it was a subcutaneous fracture. Without X-ray Chase couldn't say exactly how bad she was damaged. The only thing he could do, was to put her in a spinal support to protect her lungs from damage. He hadn't a spinal support. Together with Thirteen they improvised and made a spinal support from the things they had in the plane. Cameron was safe.

Now they had another problem. The electricity was down and the door was blocked. They couldn't get out of the plane.

To be continued…

_**I hate Foreman and Taub, so I killed them. I apologize.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bermudas**

**Part 3**

**by Rondabunny**

**The front part of the plane:**

House examined the plane when Cuddy was talking to the young woman to be sure she won't black out. Wilson and Derek searched for anything they could use to fix the seat with a huge body. It was hot outside and in the plane. The smell of blood running from passengers' eyes was so strong that those, who remained alive, though they were in a barrel with blood. House went from one passenger to another. He focused on their faces and he noticed an interesting thing.

"_What time is it?"_ House asked Wilson who came out off the cockpit.

"_Half past nine._" he replied looking at his watch.

"_No, It's three p.m."_ Derek said showing his wristwatch.

"_Interesting…"_ House said examining the passengers' watches.

"_What?" My wristwatch doesn't work."_ Wilson told him looking at dead pointers.

"_Not just yours."_ House emphasized.

"_What do you want to say?"_ Wilson looked at his friend inquisitively.

"_All the watches on board show different time."_ He said.

"_Yeah, and electronics doesn't work either."_ - Derek reported, – _"Pilots are dead and equipment doesn't work. We're stuck here, guys, nobody knows for how long. I can't find anything to fix the chair."_

"_Try this." _House gave him the cane.

"_No. It's too long. We need something shorter but strong enough to support that weight."_ Derek continued.

Wilson looked through the window: _"I think we could use sticks from those threes out there." _He pointed outside.

Half of the plane was lying on a beach in three hundred meters from a forest.

"_You have to find an ax or something to cut a branch."_ House commented. _"Do you think they have anything like that?"_ He asked looking at the dead bodies around him. Wilson sighed.

"_Don't know what about them, but we can use this."_ Derek showed them a chopper and two other carving knives.

"_Where did you get that?"_ House was surprised to see such utensils on board.

"_In stewardess' room. There is a kitchen on board."_ - He said, - _"Let's go chop some wood." _He told Wilson and they left the plane.

**The tail part of the plane:**

"_Shit! It's so hot in here."_ Thirteen said and took off her jacket to remain in a T-shirt.

Air in the plane was sticky from moisture. It smelled of sweat, blood, dust, dead bodies. Five persons stood in front of the door but no one knew how to open it. The door was blocked because of lack of electricity.

"_What should we do?"_ asked Cameron tired of a damn trip. She hated the conference and she hated flying, she hated being with her ex-husband, she hated the pain broken ribs caused her.

"_We can sit here for hours and try to open it with our brain power or we have to find something heavy to break it."_ Sharon told sarcastically but nobody laughed.

"_You can't open a sealed up metal door with just a heavy object."_ Chase murmured.

"_Hey guys, we're on a plane, right?"_ Jack asked them.

"_So what?"_ Thirteen retorted.

"_If it's a plane, people who constructed it might have thought about different situations it could be in. We have to find a button or a sear to open the door. It has to open without electricity, mechanically, otherwise we have to get out through the windows."_ He concluded.

Everyone started to look for a button or a sear. Finally they have found a button and Chase pressed it. The door opened with a puff and they realized that it was at least two meters to jump down on the ground.

"_Nice. Now we need a boarding ramp, 'cause I don't want to jump on that sharp crushed wood."_ Thirteen explained.

**The front part of the plane:**

"_How are you doing, Livia?"_ Cuddy asked looking at the young woman's face.

"_My back became numb and I can't move my right arm. My backbone, it hurts."_ She told the older woman trying to move and sit comfortably but she hadn't much space to do so.

Half an hour later Wilson and Derek returned with four big sticks.

"_Ok,"_ – Derek said looking at the body of a male monster. – _"Wilson and I will try to move him forward, you two, have to put at least two sticks to fix back of the chair."_

With much ado two strong men managed to lift the body. House and Cuddy put three sticks between the backs of two seats. Livia's chair squeaked. She sat up straight and rocked her head from one shoulder to the other to relax her spine for a while. She still couldn't take out her right arm. They lift the back of just one chair but the other one was lying on the other passenger and her arm was still stuck between it and the armrest.

"_Very smart! Now she can come out only if she gets up and jumps really high to step these two sticks over or she makes a somersault back to jump over her own chair."_ House hissed.

"_I can't take out my arm."_ The woman cried trying to move her arm with the help of the left hand. Her whole body ached from sitting motionless for three hours. Now she couldn't move her right arm and it scared her. The chair creaked and one stick slid down on an inch. Front seat dropped on an inch too.

"_If we don't do anything right now the chair will crack and it will break her legs."_ Cuddy said as a matter of fact.

"_You have to lift your legs up on the seat."_ House ordered.

"_How? I can't, my arm is under this seat. I can't lift up my legs. The seat will crush down."_ She cried.

"_You two!"_ – House told Wilson and Derek. – _"Try to pull the body forward until she lifts up her legs on the seat and hold it as long as you can until I take out her arm."_

House and Cuddy moved two dead passengers from behind. House stood on the back seat and leaned over Livia's chair to free her arm but he couldn't. Derek and Wilson pulled the dead man by his hand but he was too heavy and his hand was too slick.

"_Look! I can take it out but it'll hurt."_ House said.

"_How?"_ She asked him with tears in her eyes.

He pulled harshly her arm. The woman screamed. The pain was unbearable but she managed to take out her broken arm. It was bleeding because of scratched skin.

"_Get on the chair and climb over the sticks. Come on!"_ House ordered her. She followed his advice. She helped to keep her balance with her left hand on the back of the seat. She stepped over two sticks just in time because Wilson and Derek couldn't hold the body any longer and it tumbled down on the seat crashing the sticks and Livia's chair, but Cuddy already supported the woman with her arms.

"_Thank you."_ Livia said her whole body shaking.

"_Let me have a look at you arm."_ Cuddy told her and started to examine her sore extremity.

She stopped the bleeding and splinted the arm, because they didn't have anything like an aid kit here. She couldn't put the arm in plaster. She made a splint from things House had brought her and she bandaged the woman's arm with a fresh T-shirt which they had found in one of the bags.

To be continued…

**Frankly speaking, this was my script for a role-playing game on one of the Russian forums, but they refused playing it. So, I wondered, why not to make a real story of it. I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bermudas**

**Part 4**

**by Rondabunny**

**The Tail part of the plane:**

Jack and Sharon have found an inflatable escape chute which they secured on two steel hooks that jutted out from the floor in both sides of the door. They unrolled it for the chute to reach the ground and Chase pulled a ring on the chute. It inflated automatically. Thirteen was the first who jumped in the middle of chute and slid down to the ground. Others led her example. Within a minute five persons stood in a forest. It was humid and hot in here. Clothes immediately became wet and stuck to the body. Jack already killed two mosquitoes on his arm. Air was full of buzzing sound, sound of birds singing in the trees and a distant roar of some kind of strong and maybe big animal.

"_What now?"_ Cameron asked looking around. _"What way should we go?"_

Thirteen took a long hard stick from the ground. _"I don't know where are we, but I think that blue stripe showing out from the leaves looks like water." _Everybody looked at that direction and agreed with Remy.

Man took sticks strong enough to move apart the branches of trees. They passed one hundred fifty meters and went out off the forest. A long not too wide sandy beach stretched in front of them. Chase saw a strange huge white object lying on the sand maybe in four hundred meters from them. It had a wide black hole in it.

"_Isn't it..?"_ He hasn't managed to finish the sentence.

"_It's the front part of our plane."_ Cameron said.

The group hurried to the plane. Thirteen was in the head of the group followed by Jack and Sharon. Chase and Cameron walked slowly. It was hard for the injured doctor to walk faster.

Remy entered the plane and found Cuddy and Wilson on the floor beside a young woman. Both doctors split her arm from shoulder to the broken fingers.

"_Thirteen!"_ House immediately recognized the woman. _"Where are the others?"_ He asked as if they went for a walk and agreed to meet within an hour here.

"_Chase and Cameron will come soon. Taub is dead."_ She looked at the tattooed man then the young woman on the floor. _"Where is Foreman?" _

House pointed to the seats in the head of cabin. Jack and Sharon entered the plane followed by Chase and Cameron. Cuddy and Wilson finished with Livia's arm. They stood up and Cuddy hugged Cameron. Thirteen came to the seat where Foreman's dead body was still sitting. She touched his face and gasped. The woman understood, he was dead. She sat on the floor leaning her back on the arm-rest and hid her face in her hands. Wilson watched the young doctor. He came closer, squatted beside her.

"_Thirteen, I'm so sorry!"_ He said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"_I'm fine. Don't worry."_ She looked at him without tears on her face. She just couldn't cry in front of her boss and his friends. _"What the hell happened here? Where are we?"_

"_I don't know. We have to find out. They'll find us. I'm sure." _Wilson wasn't sure of the words he spoke. He wanted to calm her down.

"_I need some fresh air."_ Dr. Hadley stood up and went outside. Sharon followed her worried by Thirteen's pale face.

"_Are you ok?"_ the middle-aged woman asked trying to catch up with doctor's pace.

"_Yes, I'm fine."_ She lied. Remy started coughing and suffocating but she went fast away from the plane. Her lips went blue, her face was pale and Sharon saw veins through her skin. Doctor's eyes were widely open. She gulped air with an open mouth but it only caused her more coughing.

"_Stop!"_ Sharon pulled Remy's shoulder to make her stop.

Thirteen bent putting hands on her knees.

"_Can't… breathe."_ She exhaled. _"Asthma…" _Another attack of coughing embraced her body.

Sharon ran as fast as she could to the plane.

"_Remy! She's got an asthma attack!"_ Sharon yelled at the men talking outside.

Jack saw Hadley was sitting on the sand rocking back and forth in maybe 200 meters from the plane. He rushed to her not knowing how help the woman but he couldn't stay and wait for others to react.

"_Chase, get adrenaline from the aid kit. It's in the cabin on the floor!"_ House commanded.

Robert ran into the cabin and within several seconds he was out with a syringe and an ampoule in his hands. He ran towards Jack and Thirteen followed by Wilson. Suddenly they stopped abruptly half-way to the suffocating doctor. A big tiger ran from the forest and was heading towards Dr. Hadley. Thirteen didn't see the big cat. She concentrated on inhaling and exhaling the air. The woman couldn't fight the tears streaming down her face. It was a reflex caused by the strong attempts to breathe. Jack saw the beast too clearly. Without thinking he unfastened the belt on his jeans, took it in his hands and when the creature approached, he hit the tiger with it. The tiger roared. Thirteen hadn't time to understand what was happening. Jack ran to the ocean. Tiger jumped over Remy and ran after his prey. Chase hurried to Hadley. Derek took the knife out and ran after the tiger. House, Cuddy and Cameron watched the situation in disbelief.

When Chase was making an injection, Jack was near the ocean and he jumped into the water, but the tiger ran after him. The man swam as fast as he could, tiger swam close enough to bite him. Jack dived, swam under the monster and came up to the surface in two meters from the animal. The tiger saw him and turned to him but Deebo, who came up just behind the cat stuck him with the knife in its neck. Tiger grabbed Derek with its paw and they began to sink. Jack dived again and pulled the tiger's back paws causing the animal to release the tattooed man. Deebo jabbed the beast with his knife once again. The blow was fatal. Tiger sank.

Both men tired went out of water. Deep gashes from tiger's claws decorated left arm of the big man. Cuddy, House and Wilson were already on the beach with an aid kit. Thirteen's breathing became normal and she stopped coughing uncontrollably.

After stitching Deebo's arm and making Remy, Cameron and Livia sit on the coverlet near the broken wing of the plane the group surrounded them to decide what to do next.

**To be continued…**

_**My education-hell begins in Moscow. So, I won't be able to write the next chapter till my winter vacation. I apologies to the readers who like the fic.**_


End file.
